Is this Home
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Luke Skywalker crashes and then wakes up in a strange place.
1. Chapter 1

Do I look like I own Star Wars?

Luke crashes and finds himself in a strange place. Takes place shortly after The Empire Strikes Back.

xxxx

Luke nimbly climbed into the X-Wing that had been assigned to him.

He had a lot of things on his mind and needed a break.

SO he had asked if he could do some scouting and permission was granted.

R2 whistled cheerfully as he plugged himself into the X-Wing.

"Ready to go buddy?" he asked as he closed the canopy.

R2 whistled a yes and Luke took off with Wedge not far behind him.

xxxxx

Luke cursed Bounty Hunter from one side of the galaxy to the other as he fought to control his X-Wing.

"Eject R2, there's nothing you can do!" Luke said. "I am going to eject too."

Luke felt R2 leave the X-Wing then he pulled the lever that would eject him. Nothing happened.

Luke kept on pulling hoping that he would eject.

Growling in frustration Luke gave up and reached for the controls.

The ground was rushing up and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The X-Wing hit the ground and Luke's world went black.

xxxx

Luke slowly opened his eyes.

He was in some sort of medical room on a medical couch.

A bright, familiar presence was nearby.

Luke turned his head to see a man sitting in a chair, asleep.

Luke studied the man. He had sandy blond hair that was starting to gray. A thin vertical scar ran beside his right eye. He was dressed in dark robes and a black cloak.

Suddenly the man opened his eyes; they were the same shade of blue as his eyes, and smiled.

"You're awake!" he cried. "Master Che, he's awake!" The man called.

An ancient Twi-lek entered the room. She too was dressed in Jedi Robes.

"How are you feeling young Skywalker?" she asked.. "A little dizzy, what happened? I remember crashing but that's it." Luke said.

"You crashed an old X-Wing fighter." The man said. "You hit your head so hard that your flight helmet cracked."

Luke reached up and discovered that his head was wrapped in bacta patches.

"You might suffer from some memory loss but that should clear up in several days." Master Che said.

Luke nodded.

"Do you know where you are?" Master Che asked.

Luke shook his head.

"You are in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." The man informed him.


	2. What?

xxx

Luke stared at the man.

"But . . . but . . . it's been empty since just before the end of the Clone Wars." Luke stuttered.

The man tilted his head to one side and looked at Luke.

"It's not uncommon for people with head injuries to be confused after waking up." The ancient Twi'lek commented.

"I am going to test your reflexes then you can go home." The Twi'lek, Master Che, said.

In a short time she checked all of his responses.

"You can take him home, Master Skywalker." Master Che finally commented as she finished.

The man stood.

"Come on Luke, Everyone is waiting for you back home." The man, Master Skywalker, said.

Luke slid off the bed and followed the man out of the room and through corridors. Luke couldn't help but stare.

"It will all come back to you in a few days." His companion commented.

Luke nodded.

_Have I been captured by the Empire? And if so why the elaborate set up?_ Luke wondered.

Finally Luke and 'Master Skywalker' arrived at a hanger. 'Master Skywalker' got into what appeared to be a custom made speeder and gestured for Luke to get in. Luke hesitated but got in.

Luke's mouth opened at the sight of the city before him: a sprawling metropolis as far as the eye could see.

They waited for the signal to say that they could join the sky traffic and then they shot off.

Luke kept turning his head. He had seen holos of Coruscant but they didn't compare to seeing it in person.

'Master Skywalker' chuckled. "You look like you have never seen Coruscant before." He commented to Luke.

The speeder pulled up to a veranda and they climbed out. The veranda belonged to a well appointed apartment. There were couches in a semi circle in the center of the room and stairs leading up and a corridor in another direction.

Luke followed 'Master Skywalker up the stairs into a bedchamber. A woman lay sleeping on the bed.

Luke watched as "Master Skywalker' bent down and planted a kiss on the woman's cheek. The woman stirred and opened her eyes.

"Did Master Che kick you out too?" she asked sleepily.

"Actually I have a surprise for you Angel." Ani said and pulled Luke closer. "Look who finally woke up."

The woman bolted from the bed and embraced Luke.

"We were so afraid that you wouldn't wake up again!" The woman sobbed. Luke stared at the wall.

The door to the bedchamber door opened and Leia followed by several younger girls raced in. "Don't you ever do that to me again Luke Anakin Skywalker!" Leia said. "I told you not to take that piece of junk for a spin but no you had to prove to Mara Kenobi that it was safe to fly!"

Luke blinked.

"HE has some memory loss but he should bounce back in a few days." Ani said.

xxxxx

_Meanwhile . . ._

Leia sat by Luke's be; waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Finally Luke's eyes twitched under their lids.

Then ever so slowly Luke's eyes opened.

"What happened?" Luke asked softly. "Someone sabotaged the X-Wing that you were flying so it wouldn't eject. You are lucky to be alive." Leia explained. "Killing a Skywalker is nigh on impossible. We must be surrender to Death for It to take us." Luke muttered.

Leia laughed softly.

"Where am I?" Luke asked. "You are on the Medical Frigate." Leia said.

Luke looked around.

"Is it just you?" Luke asked. Leia nodded. "Wedge wanted to be here but he was needed for a patrol." She explained.

"Mara is never going to let me live down the crash." Luke muttered.

"Who?" Leia asked.

xxxxxxx


	3. You must have hit your head pretty hard

xxxxxxx

Luke blinked several times in out right confusion.

_How can she not know Mara? We were there when she was born and Master Obi-Wan showed her off so proudly. Then as she grew older we played with her and learned together. I guess I will just have to remind her._ Luke thought.

"Mara, our friend. She has red hair and green eyes. Her mother is the Duchess of Mandalore and-"

'Luke you must be confused." Leia said. "We are not friends with the Duchess of Mandalore's daughter. In fact the Duchess is a supporter of the Empire; if the rumors can be believed."

Luke shook his head.

The Duchess is a pacifist that married Master O-"

"It's not uncommon for people with head injuries to be confused when they wake up." Leia said cutting him off in a reassuring voice.

Leia stood.

"I'll go tell the Alliance Council know that you have woken up. Mon Mothma was especially worried about you since you are the only half trained Jedi we have." Leia said.

"Chancellor Mothma?" Luke asked as she left.

"Don't forget to comm Mom and Dad!" Luke called after her.

_He really must have had hit his head._ Leia thought.

xxxxx

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"I am sorry that I worried you Leia." Luke said softly. Hoping to comfort the empathic woman.

"You could have died!" Leia commented. "I felt your distress and pain. Which makes you lucky because Mara thought that you were faking it. In fact you nearly destroyed R2! It took Dad several days to fix him."

"How did you know I was in pain?" Luke asked Leia.

Leia stared at him clearly in shock.

"She's your twin sister idiot." One of the little girls commented offhandedly.

xxxx


	4. I must have hit my head very hard

xxxx

Luke's mouth opened.

"What? Forget that you had a twin?" Leia asked teasingly.

"Uh, I did hit my head pretty hard." Luke said.

_This has to be an Imperial ruse. Leia isn't my twin!_ Luke thought.

The younger children gathered around him.

"Don't worry Luke, Dad fixed R2. He's good as new." The youngest girl said who was about nine.

"Yeah, R2 isn't even mad at you." Another girl about twelve said.

"Mara hopes that you are alright." A girl about fifteen said

"Master Kenobi said that only a Skywalker could have survived that crash." A young woman said.

The woman that Luke suspected to be his mother smiled.

"Alright everyone, off to bed, Luke will be here tomorrow. You all have busy days ahead of you." She said.

Luke watched as the three older girls and Leia filed out of the room but the younger girl lingered.

"Annika go to bed." His 'mother' said.

Annika sighed and left the room.

"Are you tired Luke?" his 'mother' asked. "If you are then your father can take you to your room. If your are not tired then I am sure that 3PO or R2 would love to talk to you."

"I would like to try to get some sleep." Luke told her.

She nodded.

"Sleep well, Luke. Most likely you will have visitors in the morning." She told him.

Luke followed his 'father' out of the room and down a corridor to a line of bedchambers. His 'father' stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it.

"This is your room. Your closet is right there and the refresher is on the right." He told Luke. "And don't try to visit anyone tonight."

Luke watched him leave.

Slowly he walked towards the closet and flipped through the things in it. Mostly Jedi Robes with a few other articles of clothing thrown in.

It took Luke ten minutes before he located his sleep gear.

Once he was dressed he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling for several hours before drifting off to sleep.

xxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke sighed with relief when he was released from Medbay.

Truth be told he was beginning to get nervous. Neither one of his parents called and Leia seemed to be truly confused about Mara Kenobi.

And he had never heard of an Empire that existed in the galaxy in present times.

Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force and tried to locate his father. It took some time but he thought he found it. It wasn't nearby and it was Dark and Cold.

Luke pulled away frowning.

"You alright Luke?" A voice asked him.

Luke turned to see a man that he knew from the Corellian Fleet: Wedge Antilles.

"Hello Wedge." He said calmly.

"A credit for your thoughts?" Wedge asked. "Everything seems surreal." Luke said. "It's as if something isn't right."

Wedge nodded.

"It will come back to you Luke." Wedge said. "I hope so." Luke replied.

Luke headed to his quarters and sat down on the cot.

He clenched his hands and felt that something wasn't right with his right hand. He brought it up to his face and found that it was a little cooler to the touch then the left hand.

HE touched it with the Force and nearly screamed. It was cybernetic.

xxxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke opened his eyes and found sunlight streaming in gently from blinds on windows.

_It wasn't a dream._ He thought.

xxxx

Breakfast was an interesting affair.

His 'mother' announced that she would be visiting her friend Bail Organa on Alderaan that afternoon. Luke could tell that no one was surprised by the announcement so it must have been discussed earlier.

After everyone had dressed for the day it was back to the Jedi Temple with everyone in tow.

"Come Luke, I need to see what you remember about using a lightsaber." His 'father' said. Luke nodded and followed him to what could only be a training room. Two lightsabers were called from across the room and one of them was handed to Luke.

"Training lightsabers so we do not accidentally injure ourselves or each other." He explained to Luke.

_I am going to get creamed._ Luke thought.

xxxxxx


	5. Okay

xxxxxx

Anakin frowned as he fought Luke.

Luke was preforming poorly.

"Come on Luke, a youngling fights better than you right now." He jibed. "And don't mirror me, I am a master of Form V so I know all the ins and outs of my fighting style and can act accordingly."

With that Anakin promptly changed his fighting technique and Luke was thrown off balance.

"See?" Anakin asked.

xxxx

Luke's face burned from embarrassment.

Finally, after an hour, his 'father' sighed and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Are you feeling fine?" His 'father' asked. Luke nodded. "Are you sure?" "No,"

His 'father' sighed again.

"Look who's awake and feeling better!" A woman's voice said.

Luke turned to see a Togruta woman standing on a balcony watching them.

"Luke you remember Ahsoka, my former apprentice." His 'father' said.

Luke blinked. _No one told me that my father had a student._

"I was going to visit Rex and the others and I decided to see if you two wanted to come as well." She explained.

His 'father' smiled. "We could use the break." He told her. With that he retrieved the practice lightsaber from Luke and returned them to their case.

"Come Luke, if I know Ahsoka she's probably already told Rex and the others that we are coming sometime soon." He commented with a playful smile.

Luke followed them through the corridors of the Temple, once again he couldn't help but admire the beauty of it all.

"Do they know when his memory is going to return?" He heard Ahsoka ask his 'father'. "No, but they think that it will come back faster surrounded by family and friends." His 'father' replied.

Soon they arrived at the hanger and they climbed into a speeder and headed out into the city.

Luke watched again as buildings that he had only heard about or seen in holos went by.

Finally they arrived at a building and Ahsoka parked the speeder.

They climbed out and entered the building.

They walked down several corridors before they entered a room with two old men. If Luke's guess was correct they were identical twins.

They turned when they entered.

"Well if it isn't General Skywalker and Commander Tano." One of them said with a smile. "And I see you brought Luke too."

_They're clones!_ Luke thought.

"Luke you remember Rex and Coric." His 'father' said. _Rex as in Commander Rex?_ Luke mentally asked.

The clone nearest to him smiled. "I remember when you and you sister were born. You preferred to sleep and anyone could hold you. Your sister on the other hand was very curious and preferred your parents over anyone else." He recalled with a smile.

Luke found himself smiling as well.

Before Luke knew it the two clones were telling him stories from the Clone Wars and telling about how his father, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had helped turn the tide of many battles and how sometimes how his father's quick thinking had won them battles.

"It's time to go." His 'father's' voice suddenly said.

Luke nearly jumped but he stood and was about to turn to leave when one of the clones called his name.

"Yes?" Luke asked. "Come here, there's something I need to tell you." The clone said. Luke walked over to the clones and the clone gestured for him to lean over. Luke hesitated before leaning over.

"The 501st never would have betrayed your father. We had orders to take him alive if necessary." The clone whispered into Luke's ear.

xxxxx


	6. I have a bad feeling about something

xxxxx

All the way back to the Jedi Temple Luke turned the words of the old Clone Trooper over in his head. '_The 501__st__ never would have betrayed your father. We had orders to take him alive if necessary.'_

"Dad, the 501st served under you during the Clone Wars right?" Luke asked. His 'father' nodded. "I was their general during the War. I still make an effort to visit the survivors. It lifts their spirits."

_The 501st now serves Vader._ Luke thought.

"Did he tell you that the 501st would have never betrayed me?" His 'father' asked. "Yes," Luke replied.

Anakin shook his head.

"He always tells you that every time I bring you and Leia to visit."

xxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke piloted 'his' X-Wing through space.

_This can't be home! It can't be!_ Luke thought. _Mom's dead. Alderaan is gone. Leia doesn't seem to remember that she is my sister. Han is frozen in carbonite._

"You alright Luke?" Wedge Antilles asked him over the comm. "Just thinking." Luke replied.

xxxx

Luke still couldn't believe that his right hand was a cybernetic replacement limb.

According to records his real hand had been cut off at a planet called Bespin in a duel with a Sith Lord known as Darth Vader.

_I wonder who he was before his Fall. I mean Vader wasn't his name._ Luke thought.

"We have reached our destination Commander Skywalker." A voice said. Luke turned to the Rebel who was dressed in an Imperial uniform, like he and everyone else on the transport.

They were all on a fact finding mission. Luke had no qualms stealing information from the Empire after he learned that Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious by him and no doubt Vader, had ordered the deaths of all the Jedi in the Jedi Order. From the Masters down to the Younglings.

Finally the transport landed and they all exited.

Luke walked around for awhile before he made his way to a computer terminal.

After doing a little slicing he managed to get some information, but nothing helpful.

Suddenly he was asked for codes.

Luke reached into the Force and quickly typed in the codes that his father had given him, only to be used in an emergency.

To Luke's surprise the codes worked and before he knew it tons of information was in front of him.

**What do you want to know?** The screen suddenly asked him. Luke quickly typed: the location of Anakin Skywalker.

He waited as the computer tore through tons of data.

Finally it said that there wasn't a location for an Anakin Skywalker. But it did find a vid with Anakin Skywalker in it.

Luke felt his heart pound in his chest.

He quickly opened the files and nearly threw up at the sight of the badly burned remains of a humanoid on a table of some type.

Medical droids moved around the table doing all sorts of things to the shell of a humanoid. It snarled in pain and tried to push the 2-1B away with a cybernetic hand.

xxxx

Vader sat meditating when an alarm chirped. Annoyed he opened his eyes and turned to the computer inside of his meditation pod and frowned; someone was accessing his personal files.

With a wave of his hand the person was blocked out.

xxxx

Luke watched as the feed suddenly disappeared and a message saying that the link had been terminated.

xxxx


	7. Okay you are not Luke but you are

xxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke stared at Mara Kenobi. She was very pretty and very intelligent.

"How is your memory coming young Luke?" Ben asked, startling Luke. Luke turned. He was in the his 'family's' apartment, sitting on a sofa in the sitting room, entertaining the Kenobis.

"I don't really know. I have memories of other things and places. Nothing seems familiar." Luke said. "What sorts of memories?" Ben asked. "In my memories there's an Empire and the Jedi are either dead or being hunted down like animals. I don't have other siblings, and Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire as an example as to what would happen to planets that defied the Emperor." Luke knew that he had just revealed to his captors that he knew that this was a ruse and frankly he didn't care.

Then he realized that the two older Jedi's faces were pale.

"What?" Luke asked. "How do you know about the Death Star?" Ben asked pointedly. "Only a handful of people know about it and what it could do."

Luke could sense the truth in Ben's words.

"And it was destroyed before it could be completed." His 'father' said.

"What Empire?" Mara asked, curious. "The Galactic Empire with Palpatine at the head and Darth Vader as the Enforcer." Luke explained. The older Jedi shared a look.

"Luke, I killed Palpatine before he could create the Empire. He was the Sith Lord that we were searching for. He had orchestrated the entire Clone Wars to get power and planned to stay in power. But he wanted one thing before he continued: the Chosen One." His 'father' explained.

"The Chosen One?" Luke asked, confused.

"The Chosen One was born with the sole purpose of destroying the Sith and restoring Balance to the Force. And that's what I did." His 'father' said.

xxxxx

Anakin watched Luke's expression. He was indeed shocked but the prophecy clearly meant nothing to him.

Anakin reached out and for the first time in months really felt Luke's presence. It was all wrong. His strength was below what it should be and his power was very much untapped.

"Luke, I am going to ask you several questions and I want you to answer truthfully." Anakin ordered.

xxxx

_Elsewhere_ . . .

Luke paced his quarters in front of Leia and the droids.

"I know that it sounds crazy but this isn't home Leia. This is either something I have dreamed up or an alternate time line where Sidious destroyed the Jedi and took control of the galaxy." Luke told her.

"What makes you think that?' she asked. "For one thing I don't have a cybernetic right hand and yet I do. I think I would remember tangling with a Dark Lord of the Sith and losing it. I didn't grow up on a Moisture Farm on Tatooine I grew up on Naboo and Coruscant. I have five sisters and one of them is my twin but here I don't have any siblings because here my Mom apparently died the day I was born. The records say that my Father is dead as well but I can still feel him in the Force."

Leia watched and wondered if this was Luke and not someone with the same name and appearance as Luke.

xxxxx


	8. Blue Noodles and Corellian Cheese Sauce

xxxxx

Mon Mothma stared at Luke Skywalker. According to Leia Luke was claiming to have had a weird dream or be from a different reality.

Personally she would go for a weird dream since other realities didn't exist.

She decided to break the silence. "What is your name?" She asked Luke. Luke sat straighter in his chair. "Luke Anak Skywalker, Cha- my Lady." Luke answered. Mon nodded. That was correct. "Where were you born?" "I was born on Naboo shortly after the death of Palpatine who was also the Sith Lord Sidious." Luke said. Mon frowned.

She leaned back in her chair and thought about what Luke had just revealed. "Vader is the only Sith Lord, the Emperor isn't." She declared. "Does Vader answer to him and no one else?" Luke asked. Mon nodded. "Then the Emperor is Vader's Sith Master." Luke declared.

Mon was silent for a long time.

"Your favorite food is Blue Noodles with a Corellian cheese sauce and fresh steamed vegetables." Luke suddenly said.

Mon startled. Very few people knew her favorite food and one of those people that knew wasn't connected to Luke Skywalker.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "My mother told me our kitchen droids to prepare it when ever you are coming over for supper because it is your favorite." Luke explained.

xxxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke sat across from Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was still shocked that the man was still alive and still had some color to his hair.

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked him. "Luke Anak Skywalker." Luke answered. As a child he had been disappointed that his middle name wasn't Anakin until he learned that in some cultures, including Sippschaft, that 'kin' attached to a name usually meant that the father was unknown.

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Where were you born?' Anakin asked him. "I don't know, it's not on my birth certificate." Luke said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look.

"What is Chancellor Mothma's favorite food?" Anakin suddenly asked.

xxxxxxxxx


	9. A portal it is then

xxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan stared out a window as Anakin meditated. He was trying to ignore the amount of power coming off of Anakin but he mind as well be trying to ignore a rain storm while he was out standing in it.

Finally Anakin's shields went back up and he stood.

"Luke's from a different reality and our Luke is there." Anakin said. "How do we get them where they belong?" Obi-Wan asked. "We either recreate the accident or I open a portal to the other reality and we literally switch them back." Anakin replied.

xxxxx

"We can either recreate the accident and hope that they are recreating the accident or I can open up a portal and we go through and switch them." Anakin explained to the the Skywalker Family, Luke and the Jedi Council.

"No guarantee we have that recreate the accident they will." Yoda said.

"Then the portal is our best choice." Anakin stated. Yoda nodded.

"You shouldn't open it in the Jedi Temple." Luke said. "It's abandoned and I think people will notice if a bunch of people leave it. In fact we should probably not open it on Coruscant if it's true that the Emperor is a Sith Lord."

"That is a good idea Anakin." Obi-Wan said

xxxxx

Luke couldn't believe that they were traveling to Tatooine for the opening of the portal. But it was one of the few worlds where they could slip in unnoticed and get Imperial credits without raising too much suspicion, hopefully.

Luke turned to Anakin. "Do you know how to open a portal?" he asked. Anakin shook his head. "The Force will guide me though." Anakin replied.

Luke swallowed.

xxxxx


	10. Opening the Portal

xxxxx

Luke stood with Anakin and Leia Skywalker in the middle of the desert. Anakin sat meditating in the sand.

"I can't seem to stay away from this place." Luke told Leia.

"My siblings and I sometimes come here and work on our aunt and uncle's moisture farm. Father says that it will help us appreciate what we have even more." Leia said, a vague smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy it?" Luke asked. He knew that he hadn't.

Leia shrugged.

"I was never more thankful to have plenty of water to drink and shower or bathe in. So I guess Father was right." Leia answered.

Finally Anakin stood.

"I know how to open the portal." He announced. "Are you two ready to go?"

Leia nodded.

Luke felt the Force swell and soon something appeared in front of them.

Luke swallowed.

"Shield your presences well before you step through." Anakin ordered.

Luke carefully dimmed his presence before stepping through what he hoped was a portal.

xxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke's head came up. There was a disturbance in the Force. He reached out in an effort to discover what it was but all he knew was that it was a powerful disturbance.

xxxxx


	11. Familiar Faces

xxxxx

_Tatooine . . ._

Luke followed Anakin and Leia into the city.

"We need to learn if we need to trade our Tatooine currency for Imperial credits." Anakin said softly.

Leia nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to book passage on a ship or are we going to buy a ship?" Luke asked, curious. "Most likely we will get passage off world with a smuggler or a freighter pilot." Anakin answered

xxxx

Anakin sighed, they indeed needed to trade their Tatooine currency in for Imperial credits.

He walked through the streets of the city he had spent six years of his life in; looking for a familiar face. He knew that it was unlikely that he would meet one of his childhood friends but one could dream.

"Father, isn't that Master Dasha?" Leia asked softly

Anakin turned and sure enough Master Dasha with a group of children stood by a booth buying fruit. The only thing off about Master Dasha was the fact that her brown hair was blond, But there was no mistaking her presence.

Anakin carefully approached her.

"Kira?" he asked softly.

Master Dasha gasped and turned around.

"It's just me," Anakin said pulling his hood back enough so that she could see his face.

"Skywalker?" she asked softly. Anakin nodded. "I thought you were dead."

Anakin shrugged. "I am hard to kill." He replied.

Kira nodded.

"Kera, who's this?" a woman's voice asked.

Anakin turned to see a woman that he knew very well.

"Mikayla, it's me. The Balancer." Anakin said.

The woman's eyes widened.

xxxxxx


	12. Yes, I am

For those of you who do not know who Mikayla or Kira are they are two OCs I created.

Mikayla makes her first appearance in my fic 'Oath' and then she reappears in 'Renewed Hope' and makes a guest appearance in the fic Whispers of the Force by Hazel(Hazel04 on ) Kira appears a few chapters into 'Renewed Hope'.

xxxxxx

Luke watched the strange woman take several steps back from his father. Her eyes were the size of small moons.

Abruptly she glanced up into the sky and Luke could feel her searching the Force for something.

Finally she lowered her head. "You aren't the Balancer." She said flatly.

"The scars on the right side your face, you got them when you were thrown by a Sith through a window and then you fell three floors to what the Sith assumed was your death." Anakin told her.

Luke heard the woman gasp.

"Who told you that?" she asked softly. "You did," Anakin replied. "When you told me about what you did after the slaughter of your Order."

The temperature seemed to drop by more than a few degrees.

The woman wasn't hostile but she looked uncertain.

"Tell me, what did I do after the slaughter of my people?" she asked softly. "You asked that your ally meet their end by the Sith and that the Sith would meet their end by the hand of your descendant."

If the temperature dropped any more they would be on Hoth, or many the vacuum of space.

"You look young but you are really one of the oldest beings in the galaxy because you were born during the last war between the Jedi and the Sith. The Ashlans were one of the many causalities of that war. The whole Order of Ashla/Bogden was slaughtered except you and Anak. And the regular people that survived were sold into slavery." Anakin said.

"You told me the day after the birth of my son and daughter that you were my ancestors. And what you had done to earn such a punishment from Ashla and Bogden."

Silence fell once again.

Luke could tell that the woman was shaken.

Finally she straightened.

"Come with me Balancer, you have a lot of explaining to do." She said.

xxxxxxx


	13. Hunt

xxxxxxx

They followed Mikayla, Kira and the children back to their ship, which left Tatooine the moment that they were aboard.

Anakin watched as everyone was shooed out of the lounge and sent elsewhere.

Finally Mikayla and her husband sat down across from Anakin, Luke an d Leia.

They watched them for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"How is this possible?" Anak asked. "My daughter and I are from another time line. In that time line I defeated the Sith and brought peace back to the galaxy." Anakin explained.

Mikayla nodded her head.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Luke here is from here but he's in the body of my son and my son is in his. I came here to switch them back and then go back home." Anakin told her.

xxxxx

_Rebel Fleet . . ._

Luke knew that something big had happened.

_Maybe my father figured out what happened and is here to take me home._ He thought.

At least the Rebels didn't lock him up. But he wasn't allowed to go on missions.

He sensed Leia enter the room.

"You know Leia, if you were trained in the Jedi Arts it would be easier to sneak around." Luke told his sister.

"I am not a Jedi." She said.

"Really? DO you know what to say to people to help them see your point of view? Or you rarely miss your target? Or that you just know things without being told?" Luke asked, turning to face Leia. He could see that his words were having an effect on her.

"What makes you think that I can do any of that?" she asked. "Because you are my twin sister and the Force would never not bestow It's gift on our family." Luke told her.

xxxxxx

_Somewhere in space . . ._

Darth Vader had felt a disturbance somewhere close by He was going to find what caused the disturbance; only a Jedi could have created that kind of tremor in the Force.

xxxxxxxx


	14. Vader

xxxxxxxx

Leia stared at Luke. Somehow she had always known but that didn't stop her from being shocked.

Finally she turned and left the room.

xxxx

Luke followed behind Anakin Skywalker was they wandered through a large station. Mikayla and Anak had brought them here and Anak left to bring them a ship from their collection of ships.

"So, they were cursed by the Force just for asking for the deaths of the Sith and the ally that left them to die?" Luke asked softly. Anakin nodded.

"That seems a little harsh." Luke commented.

Anakin paused and turned to him. "Luke, do you know who the Ashlans' ally was?" he asked him. Luke shook his head. "The Ashlans' ally was the-"

Anakin's head suddenly shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"A Sith is here." Anakin whispered.

Luke swallowed.

Carefully they made their way through the station. Getting closer to the Dark Presence rather then farther away.

They stood on a catwalk overlooking a docking bay with an Imperial shuttle. The sound of a respirator echoed

"Vader." Luke whispered, a touch of fear in his voice.

xxxxxx


	15. Duel

xxxxxx

Leia watched the Sith in fascination. He was wearing what appeared to be a black body glove with armor in several places and a black mask the reminded her of ancient Sith War droids.

She could tell that Luke was nervous and her father was intrigued.

Finally her father turned to her and Luke. "I want you two to run away from this place as fast as you can and don't look back." He ordered.

Leia nodded.

Then to her horror her father jumped off the catwalk and landed gracefully on the deck below, not too far from the Sith Lord.

xxxxx

Vader turned as a figure wearing a cloak landed only a few feet away from him; a lightsaber in it's hand.

"Have you come to die Jedi?" Vader asked the figure. The figure made a snorting noise. "The only way I will die is if I choose to die." The figure, a male, said calmly, igniting the lightsaber.

Vader removed his from his belt. "I have killed many of your Jedi Brethren including Kenobi, Drallig and many more."

He could feel his opponent's horror.

xxxxx

Luke was frozen for several moments. He couldn't believe that Anakin had jumped down to face Vader.

He felt a hand on his arm. "We must leave Luke." Leia whispered into his ear.

Luke almost shook his head but Leia dragged him away.

xxxxxx

Anakin was pleased with the skill of the Sith. But if he took Master Cin Drallig out for good then he must know his stuff.

Anakin wasn't sure how long they fought but they were evenly matched; neither could get the upper hand.

So Anakin decided to spice it up a bit.

"Your mother was a harlot for the Hutts!" He spat at the Sith.

Suddenly his feet left the deck and his air was being cut off. "Didn't your Master tell you to never insult someone's mother's honor?" The Sith asked in a dangerous tone. "Let alone the dead."

When that Anakin was thrown hard into a wall. He heard his bones either groan or crack.

"Stupid Jedi!" The Sith spat. And Anakin agreed with him.

For a few moments the Sith said nothing; the only sound was the respirator. Finally he spoke: "Now Jedi you will join your Brethren in death."

xxxxxxx


	16. Safe, for now

Sorry this is so short but I felt so bad leaving you all for so long with such a cliff hanger that I decided to stop chasing my Muse in circles and post something.

xxxxxxx

Vader watched as the Jedi somehow managed to leap to his feet and raced across the hangar only to slam into several storm troopers that had just entered the hangar. "Rex?" The Jedi asked, shocked before leaping back to his feet and racing off.

xxxxx

Rex stared after the fleeing Jedi. _How did he know my nickname?_ He wondered briefly.

"After him!" Rex barked to his few troopers and they chased after the Jedi.

xxxxx

Anakin shook his head as he slipped inside a room and waited for the troopers to hurry by. To his horror they stopped outside of the door to the room he was hiding in.

"We've got to find that stupid Jedi." A trooper's voice said. "He's injured," Rex said, "there's only so far that he can go before his injuries get to him."

"Why don't we search this room?" Coric's voice suggested.

Anakin didn't hesitate. _"Rex, Coric, the Jedi isn't here. Search elsewhere."_ He whispered in the minds of the two troopers. Anakin he;d his breath, one hand on his lightsaber.

"Lord Vader says that the Jedi isn't in this part of the station." Rex's voice said. "We should move on and continue our search.

xxxxxxxx

So Anakin is safe, for now.


	17. Safe once again

I know, I know. It's short but at least it's better then no update.

xxxxxxxx

Anak frowned as his guests stumbled onto the ship. He could tell that Anakin had broken bones just by the way he walked. Quickly he steered the ship back out of the hangar and raced for deep space.

"What happened?" he asked them, once they were safe in hyperspace. "Father fought Vader." Leia answered.

Anak turned to Anakin. "What did you do?" he asked. "I told him that his mother was a harlot for the Hutts." Anakin said. Anak could have stopped his hand but he didn't. The slap that Anakin received vibrated through the air. "Never speak about your mother in such a manner!" Anak hissed at his many greats grandson.

Anakin blinked, more shocked and confused then in pain.

"Do you know something that I should know?" Anakin asked Anak. "Maybe," Anak answered.

"Who was your ally?" Luke blurted out. Anak stared at Luke for several heartbeats. "The Jedi were the ally of the Ashlans." He finally told the young Jedi.

Luke's mouth opened in shocked horror. "You asked that the Jedi die?" Luke asked, horrified.

Images suddenly flooded Luke's mind. A woman lying on the floor, her eyes held the vacancy of death. The room was filled with the dead; many of them were still attached to monitors and other such medical equipment. The severed head of a man was mounted on a wall. A woman's body lay on the floor, her unborn child had been cut out of her and stabbed. Luke felt like vomiting.

The images stopped and Luke looked into the eyes of Anak Skywalker. "That's what the Sith did to my people. They murdered the Healers and their patients. They murdered the orphaned children that lived in the Temple and sold the surviving citizens into slavery." Anak said anger and pain evident in his voice. "The Jedi for reasons known only to them allowed it to happen. "None of my family survived the attack and neither did Mikayla's."

Luke saw in his mind's eyes his home on fire and the charred remains of his aunt and uncle, the only family he had ever known. Hadn't he wanted revenge for their deaths?

Anak turned to Anakin. "Come, let's heal your wounds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin will put together the pieces soon and soon they will meet up with the Rebels.

The next chapter for Dark Angel has been finished and my Beta is reviewing it.


	18. The Truth and the Rebels

Sorry for the long wait. My Muse us playing in the leaves, I think.

xxxxx

Anakin stared at the bulkhead as Anak used the Force to set his broken bones back in place. Once that was done Anakin used his abilities to mend his bones immediately.

"Anak, where am I?" Anakin asked the man that had asked for his birth. Anak averted his gaze. "You don't want to know." Anak whispered. "I know that Palpatine wanted me to be his apprentice and judging from how you reacted to what I said about Vader's mother and you said that I shouldn't speak about my mother in such a manner. Am I Vader?" Anakin asked.

There was silence for several moments. "Yes Anakin here you fell to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader."

xxxx

_Elsewhere . . ._

Luke sat, waiting for the Alliance to give the ship that just appeared permission to dock. He could feel his father and twin aboard the ship and it made him anxious to see them again.

Finally the ship landed gracefully on the hangar floor and the ramp lowered.

Luke raced across the deck and threw himself into his father's waiting arms.

"I knew that you would find a way to come and get me!" Luke told his father. "We couldn't leave you here. Besides this place needs It's Luke." His father replied.

At that moment Mon Mothma appeared with several other leading members of the Rebel Alliance. His father bowed to Mon Mothma and smiled at Admiral Ackbar. "Your Excellency," His twin whispered.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Mon asked, confused. "But-" "Chancellor, I am from a parallel universe. My son Luke switched places with your Luke and my oldest daughter and I are here to switch them back." Anakin Skywalker explained.

"What do you need?" Mon asked puzzled. "peace and quiet." Anakin answered.

xxxxxxx

Sorry for the shortness. Soon I'll learn not to give in to my guilt.


	19. The Switch

Sorry for the long wait!

xxxxx

Leia Organa watched as both Lukes laid on the floor. "Have you done this before?" she asked, trying to keep her fear out of her voice. "I did something similar to this once." Anakin Skywalker replied.

Leia turned to the cloaked girl. "Why are you here?" she nearly demanded. "I am here because my father and brother need me." The girl responded coolly. "Silence," Anakin said as he knelt between the two Lukes.

Leia watched as he touched both Lukes with fore and middle fingers and suddenly there was light. Leia lifted her hand to block it from her eyes. The llight lasted for several seconds before fading. Both Lukes gasped several times and before Leia could stop herself she was embracing her Luke.

"Quick Luke, name all of your sisters including middle names." The girl said to her Luke. "There's Leia Amidala Skywalker, Ami Jobal Skywalker, Shmi Ayrin Skywalker Rochelle Anya Skywalker and Annika Mikayla Skywalker." The right Luke answered.

Leia sighed in relief. It had worked.

xxxxx

"I request that you stay and help us over throw Palpatine." Mon Mothma told Anakin Skywalker. "I am sorry Ma'am but we really should be getting back home and the Anakin Skywalker here will destroy the Sith, once he realizes that he can." Anakin said as he walked beside her

"But your talents could be useful and-" "Chancellor, if we stay then Palpatine will learn that there is another reality where he failed to destroy the Jedi. He will stop at nothing to gain access it it and destroy the Jedi. That is something that I can't allow to happen."

Mon was silent for a moment before nodding.

"How do you plan on erasing your time here?' She asked, curious. "A Memory Bomb." Anakin said. "I will have two friends of mine release it, along with a virus, once my oldest two children and I have left and no one will remember the last few days clearly and anything that happened with us that was recorded the last few days will be erased. I will be as if nothing had happened."

xxxxx

About one more chapter to go and this one is done!


	20. Memory Bomb

Just so you guys know a Memory Bomb is harmless to people except that they can't remember certain things. It all depends on how it was programmed.

xxxxx

Anakin Skywalker sighed as he walked back to Anak's ship. Leia had gotten in a fight with herself and he had to break them apart

Finally he reached the _Star Dancer_ several people were there waiting for him.

He turned to Luke from this reality. "Even though you won't remember the training you received your body will remember." He told him. Luke nodded.

With that he had his group boarded and the hatch closed behind them and they flew away.

xxxxxx

Anak and Mikayla stared at each other; a memory bomb between them. "You ready?" Anak asked his wife. She nodded. Reaching out with the Force they activated it.

xxxxxx

Luke Skywalker stared out into space. The last few days were fuzzy but he did remember his X-Wing being sabotaged and everything but it felt as if something was missing.

Luke shook his head. It couldn't have been important if he couldn't remember.

xxxxxx

The End

I know very short but it is time to wrap up the story.


End file.
